The invention relates to a police baton, or night stick containing multiple roller bearings imbedded in the shaft of the baton, such that they partially protrude from the surface of the shaft. This arrangement makes it difficult for a perpetrator to grab the baton from a police officer, as the perpetrator's hand will slide off the baton.